


The Secret Admirer

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [42]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a time before Michiru and Haruka knew they were senshi and describing a beginning to their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> femslash100 prompt - pre-senshi

A single blue rose lies on Michiru’s chair every single day of the semester when she shows up to practice. Though she tries to get there early to catch her secret admirer, she still has not figured out his identity. One day, she swore caught sight of a tall blonde walking away with a helmet under his arm, but she has not seen him since.

On the final day of the semester, Michiru realizes that her chair is empty. Her heart falls at the thought of losing her mysterious admirer. It is probably for the best though; things with boys have never worked out for her.

As she begins her walk home, she hears the revving of a engine from behind her. Before she can turn around, a motorcycle has pulled to a stop in front of her. The rider holds out a blue rose.

“It’s you.” Michiru murmurs as she takes the rose from her admirer.

The rider pulls off the helmet to reveal her blonde hair.

“You’re a girl.” Michiru states, shocked.

“Is that a problem?” Haruka smirks. 

“No.” Michiru blushes as she smells the rose.


End file.
